Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney: Is Everybody Happy 2002 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:D13A:FF23:FA1B:A003-20190413151706
Round and Round We Go is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 27, 2002. On September 22, 2009, it was re-released under a different title, Fun on Wheels. Plot When Robert bends a wheel cleaning his grandfather's old bike, Barney suggests him and the other kids visit with his friend, "Pop Wheely". Pop Wheely absolutely loves wheels and anything that has to do with transportation--and he just happens to run a wheel factory. As Pop Wheely's magical machine cranks out a new wheel for Robert's bike, "Pop Wheely" lets Barney and his friends test new wheels for his bus, his horse wagon, his ship, his train, and airplanes as they learn about street and bike safety along the way. Finally, everyone is back in the tree house putting the finishing touches on Robert's newly renovated bike. Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever; Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Pop Wheely (Grant James) Song List #Barney Theme Song #This is the Way #A Circle's Shape is Round #Pop Wheely's Got a Way to Go #Oh, When We March #Big and Little #The Wheels on the Bus #Look Both Ways #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Sailing Medley: I'd Love to Sail/The Fishing Song #Riding on a Bike #Down By the Station #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #This is the Way (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The official end of Barney' Second Era (July 8, 1997 - August 27, 2002). **The last home video to feature the Seasons 4-6 Barney & Friends logo during the intro. **The last Barney video to be filmed on the treehouse set. **The last home video to have David Bernard Wolf a musical director. **The final appearances of Keesha, Danny, Emily, and Robert. **The final time Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan and performed by David Joyner. However, Joyner would still play Barney in live appearances up until 2005. **The only appearance of Pop Wheely. **The final time BJ is performed by Jeff Brooks. *This video was originally called Barney's Wheels, Wings & Waves. *On the front video cover of this, Barney is seen riding a bike with Baby Bop. However, in "Differences", Barney is unable to ride a bike, because he is too big (his weight breaks the tires off). *This video is closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. *In Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes, the segment for "Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly!" is shown. However, the arrangement is different than the Round and Round We Go one; (as it wasn't released yet when Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes came out). *According to Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes, the prototype name for this video was Barney's Wings, Wheels & Waves. *Although the video was released 2002, the closing credits said "2000" (which it was filmed and produced that year.) It means when this video finished production in 2000, it was delayed until 2002. *The version of "I Love You" is similar to the version from the rendition used in the Barney's Sleepytime Songs album. Except this time, it has an increased tempo. *On November 22, 2002, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, On the Move with Barney (along with Barney's Adventure Bus). *Fun on Wheels contains a menu, unlike the 2002 DVD release of this. *The U.K. VHS just ends with the Still HIT Entertainment Logo and no trailers. Full Video